This invention relates to a pipe suspension hanger, more specifically to a suspension hanger that allows a liner pipe to be suspended at any given depth inside a well casing or other pipe for the purpose of lining or repair.
In a pipe, or well casing, for example in a water well, that has developed a leak in the existing casing, it is desirable to repair or reline the casing rather than drill a new well and install an entire new casing.
Existing methods of relining or repairing a well casing can be cumbersome, require elaborate or complicated tools or mechanisms, and can be difficult and expensive.
Various devices have been used to repair well casings and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,881 to Broberg discloses a cave packer for oil, gas, or water wells used for introducing a liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,133 to Bridges, discloses a hanger collet for suspending a mud line casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,534 to Lindsey, Jr., discloses a liner hanger assembly that is passed down into the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,326 to van Mierlo, discloses a liner hanger that contains a brass sleeve that functions to maintain the annular seal in a casing string.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,924 to Duncan discloses a liner setting assembly including a cone and cage that is complex and has a multiplicity of parts including grips to secure it to the inside of the casing.